Stoned Stories
by GhostOfInsanity
Summary: i am starting a series and it will just be a collection of stories that i write whenever i am stoned. i will not guarantee how long or short it is, so if its short then deal with it. also, every chapter is its own story.
_Darkness exists all around us. Though we may fight it, terminate it and alienate it, we're always surrounded. Those who give into the gifts of the darkness are vanquished and swallowed up. It takes only the most strongest of lights to shine through._

\- Blue Kaous

I hate my life. It's been nothing but shit. Ok, there was a couple of good times, but they were very few and far, far in-between. And, after this recent bullshit, I feel ready to give up. I just lost my dad, and my best friend. I'm going to give this one more chance, if it doesn't work, I'm done.

"Hey, Jason. Be good today, ok?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look over at my aunt to see her putting the car in park. I nod and look out the window to see my new school, Black Orchard High. I undo my seatbelt and get out of the car, grabbing my backpack on the way. We go inside and walk to a door marked Counselors. My aunt, Mary, knocks and, after a couple seconds, the door opens to reveal a young looking woman. We walk inside and sit down. The lady looks at me and smiles. I just stare at her.

"How are you doing Jason? I have your schedule ready for you."

I shrug my shoulders. I turn to my aunt and raise an eyebrow.

"Can I listen to my music?", I said turning back to the lady.

"Sorry, but that's against school policy. Mary, would it be ok for an office aid to help Jason find his classes, while me and you finish the last of the paperwork?" My aunt looks at me and smiles.

"Sure."

After the lady makes a quick phone call, there is a knock on the door and the lady hands me my schedule.

"Be good.", my aunt said. I look at her before walking out the door. I see a tall blond guy standing against the wall.

"So, you're the new kid? I'll help show you where your classes are, ok?", the guy says, walking over to me. I stare at him and hand him my schedule. We walk along the hall before walking through a set of double doors.

" First period is almost over, but your second period is straight down that walkway, it's the doors on your left." He turns around and leads me back into the building. We walk along another hall this time. We stop in front of a room that had its door open. I look inside and see kids drawing, with an old lady talking about Walt Disney.

"This is your third period. See ya around, kid." , he said as the bell rang. As kids rushed into the halls, I walked back outside towards my second period, thinking today's going to be a shitty day.

Time Skip : Lunch

I walk into the cafeteria, to see nearly every table filled up. I sit down at a table next to my cousin. On the way to one of the lines, I feel someone staring at me. I stop and turn around only to find no one looking at me. As I turn back around, I feel my eyes drawn to a blonde girl who was whispering to her friend while pointing at me and blushing. I shake my head and get lunch. I sit down and my cousin introduces me to her friends. I eat my lunch and then throw the trash away. Again, on the way there, I feel someone staring at me. I turn around and almost immediately look at the blond girl again. She is staring at me. I look at her eyes, seeing how, even from the other side of the cafeteria, how there's something in them. Something that reminds me of my past. I since and shake my head, before grabbing my stuff and walking out.

Time Skip : 6th Period

I don't see the blond girl again. I walk around, trying to find my sixth period, when I see the principle. I walk up towards him.

"Can you help me find this class?" , I ask.

"Follow me."

I follow him as he leads me farther down the hall. We come to a stop at a class. He opens the door and lets me in. He walks away. I look at the teacher and hand him my schedule. I feel staring again and look up to see the entire class staring at me. I am slightly annoyed that the blond girl is here.

"Alright class, this is Jason. He is new here and let's make him feel welcome. That means stop staring. Jason, you can sit behind Sarah."

The teacher points at the blond girl. I roll my eyes and flip my hair, walking over to her and setting my stuff down beside my desk. I sit down and take out my pencil, watching as the teacher sets a worksheet down on my desk. I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I listen to my music?"

"Yes"

I take out my headphones and plug them into my phone, slightly relaxing to the beat of Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm. I finish my worksheet and look up to see the blond girl, Sarah, slightly bobbing her head to the beat of music. I smile at the way her hair bounces. I sign my name at the top of my worksheet and get up to turn it in. I notice that Sarah immediately stopped bobbing her head. I look at Sarah as I walk back to my seat to see that she quickly looks down with a small blush on her face. After a couple minutes the bell rings and most of everyone leaves. I walk out and stand next to the doorway, waiting for Sarah to come out. When she does, I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ummm, your Sarah, right?" , I ask, nervous.

"Yeah."

"Ok, umm, well I was wondering if you had a kik?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, to…..get to know u better?" , I ask, not knowing what to say. She just looks at me and then laughs.


End file.
